Truh or Dare Shampoo Addition
by Someone'sDream
Summary: This is one way to piss james off... yet will he be pissed in the end?


BTR Truth or Dare

One night in Palm Woods, in the apartment of the semxiest group alive. It was late and NOBODY felt like going to bed.

"Soo... Anyone up for a game of call of duty?" Asked Kendall

"Dude that's the last thing we did... it when I mean last I mean we just got done playing 1 minute ago" complained James.

"Well you see anything else we could do?"

The four men just sat that there looking at the ceiling. Nothing but silence UNTIL dear old Carlos nearly jumped off the couch by his idea.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" he said with a HUGE creepy happy smile.

"We should play truth or dare."

"... Ya I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed." Said James leaving the room.

"Logan! I dare you to go change Jame's shampoo with Katie's Shampoo." Carlos pointed to Logan.

"Hey, who said I picked dare!" he defended himself.

"But wouldn't you like to see what happens if we did switched their shampoo bottles?"

"..." Logan crossed his arms and looked around the room.

"Heck I'll do it!' Said Kendall and slowly got up from the couch.

Logan and Carlos watched in silence as Kendall slowly stalked his way to the bathroom. James was in his room getting his brush(ES) ready for when he gets out of the shower so that gave Kendall enough time to switch the liquid in the two bottles.

( well more like dump out Jame's Shampoo and fill it up with Katie's )

Once Kendall was done he quickly yet silently ran back over to the couch.

"This is gonna be...awesome." Said Carlos.

James walked out of his room with a towel around his waist and his Pj's in his hand. He stopped and looked over to the guys starring at him. They blinked and quickly pretended that they were doing something else. James didn't think anything was wrong so...he just walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Once the guys heard the door shut they started to chuckle underneath their breaths and turned back around to watched the door. Soon enough they were sitting there for MINUTES watching the door...

"5 bucks says he used all the hot water." said Carlos.

"I'm not gonna bet against that 'cause I know you're right." said Kendall.

Then right in the middle of the conversation they heard the water turn off... Everything went quiet... the anticipation was overwhelming. They stared at the wooden bathroom door. The sound of the shower curtains made their hearts start to race...

"Come on... Come on." Carlos murmured.

Silence again. Then "..." Silence... "*inhale*... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The door from the bathroom busted open. James came out of the bathroom slowly with his head looking down... and... no towel on?

"HOLY... JAMES! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" yelled ( more like screamed ) Kendall.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall, looked away in disgust.

"BUT THERE'S NO TIME FOR PANTS WHEN MY HAIR IS THIS SMOOTH! IT'S TOO SMOOTH IT'S NOT SUPOSE TO BE LIKE THIS!"

"You know what, hold on." Logan said sprinting to the bathroom to fetch Jame's his pj's pants.

"I can't believe it... Now I have to wait 1 whole days until the effect of this shampoo is gone!"

Logan came back and handed James his pants... James didn't take it because he was too busy playing with his hair.

"Dude TAKE IT!" Logan yelled.

Thankfully James took the pant and put them on, and then went back to playing with his hair and slightly sobbing...

"Okay guys all clear." Logan announce and Carlos and Kendall and gave an exhale of relief.

"Thank good that's over." Said Carlos

"Thank god for what... Now.. now I can't go out into public... and and... Now I can't go to class." James was losing it.

"Hey," Kendall walked over to James and put his hand on his shoulder. "I have an Idea that could help you."

The Next Day

Kendall walked up to the teacher while Logan and Carlos walked to their seats.  
>"James came down with something so I'm gonna need his homework for the night so I can give it to him." Kendall said.<p>

"Okay." The teacher looked through some of her paper, when suddenly the door opened.

James was at the door way smiling.

"Dude." Kendall walked up to him. "You're suppose to be sick." he whispered.

"I know." James smiled. "Until I woke up this morning and my hair couldn't have been any more beautiful."

Kendall could feel the teachers eyes glaring at him from behind.

Logan and Carlos in the background started to chuckle in softly in their seats.

"I've never felt this sexier!" James said skipping to his seat.  
>Kendall looked at the teacher and just shrugged. She looked mad and pointed to his seat. He bowed his head and slowly walked to his seat.<p>

While James was smiling happily in his seat Kendall leaned toward him.  
>"Hey James." he whispered.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked

"We switched your shampoo with Katie's."

There was a moment of silence, then James shrugged.

"Well now I know witch shampoo to buy from now on."


End file.
